dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Passenger
When a Character boards a vehicle and is not in the Drivers position they are considered a passenger, these people are not merely excess weight, they can perform a variety of useful functions on a vehicle Passenger Types Non-Driver Characters on a Vehicle can fill different roles depending on what is available on the Vehicle, and some Characters can even hang on the outside of vehicles. Gunners Vehicles with Cupola's, Pintles, or Fire Control Computers can accommodate Gunners, these Characters can operate any weapon that has an arc of fire rather than a fixed firing corridor. When a Character is manning a Weapon system they take control over that weapon, allowing the weapon to be fired each Phase at the command of the Gunner rather than the Driver, this means the Driver can focus more on the road and make fewer Combination Actions. A Gunner is able to declare a shoot action each Phase separately from the Drivers Actions, this makes a Weapon far more useful, and the Gunner can declare a Reload Action to change Clips if spares are available. Support Characters that are not Drivers or Gunners that are inside a Vehicle can perform other support functions, Characters with Med Kits can treat Wounds, Characters with Tool Kits can affect some repairs, in addition to this they can reload Weapons, fire from windows, and operate Hacking Programs. When a Character performs Healing or Repair they suffer a -2 penalty to their rolls due to the limited space and access on such Vehicles, but if a Character is in need healing or repair and there is a Sleeper the Character suffers only a -1 penalty to treat their injuries. Support Passengers can declare a Shoot Sidearm, Reload, or Complex Hack from the Vehicle without penalties but their fire arcs are limited. Hangers Passengers that are riding on the outside of a Vehicle are considered Hangers, they can perform the same actions as a Support Passenger but are much more exposed. If the Character is occupying Cargo Space they are able to use Two Handed Weapons from the vehicle in a 90 degree arc from the back of the Vehicle, otherwise they can only use One Handed Weapons in the normal Passenger Arc of Fire. If the Vehicle suffers a Control Loss event Hangers are at serious risk, each Character rolls a D6, adding +2 if they are in Cargo Space, if the result is a Spin they subtract -1, if it is a Roll they subtract -5. If the result is greater than the Vehicles Speed Factor they are safe, if they roll equal to the speed factor they gat bashed around and take 1 damage (Armour does not help), if they roll lower than the Speed Factor they are thrown from the Vehicle and cout it as a failed Jump. Weapon Mountings There are a selection of Systems that can be manned by a Gunner, depending on the system the Characters capabilities can be affected by the type of system they are manning. Taking a Gunner position requires a Complex action to be declared, Passengers that begin an Engagement on a Vehicle with these systems can be assigned to a Gunner position before the Engagement begins. A Character may only man one Weapon system at a time and must make a Complex Action to change positions. Cupola's Characters that are manning a Cupola are highly exposed when accidents occur, if the vehicle suffers a Character Critical or a Roof Critical the Gunner could be seriously injured, in addition the Gunner counts as a Hanger when the Vehicle suffers a Control Loss but gains a +3 to the roll. Characters manning a Cupola are able to fire the mounted Weapon in a 360 degree arc around the Vehicle, the Character may make Shoot and Reload actions with the mounted Weapon, in all other respects the Character counts as a Gunner able to fire independently of the Driver. Pintles' Though much smaller and lighter than a Cupola Mount, these mounts do allow a Gunner to control the direction of fire of a single mounted Weapon, though with a more limited arc of fire. Characters manning a Pintle can fire in a 90 degree arc from the front, back, or either side of the Vehicle depending on where the Pintle is mounted (Hood mounted Pintles cover the front, Aft Pintles cover the rear, and Side mounted Pintles cover one side), if the vehicle suffers a Weapon Critical on a Pintle roll a D6, if the roll is odds the Weapon is hit, evens the Gunner. in all other respects the Pintle Gunner is treated in the same manner as a Cupola Gunner. Fire Control Computers If a Vehicle has a Fire Control Computer a Character can operate it rather than the Driver, this Gunner sits entirely within the Vehicle gaining the same protection as a Driver. Turret and Missile Fire Computers can both be controlled in this manner allowing the Gunner to operate them as a Driver would but the Driver need not declare Shoot Actions for the Gunner, instead the Gunner may operate the weapon system. Such Gunners are treated as on board Characters for Character Critical Hits on the Vehicle. See Also Vehicle Main Rules On Foot Index